Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, and in particular to an electronic apparatus such as an image pickup apparatus having a cooling fan.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, along with miniaturization and increase in power consumption of image pickup apparatuses such as digital cameras which are exemplary electronic apparatuses, it is known that the interior of an image pickup apparatus is cooled using a cooling fan (hereafter referred to merely as a “fan”). To efficiently cool the interior of the image pickup apparatus, a duct is placed inside the image pickup apparatus. Various types of substrates which are heat sources are thermally connected to the duct, and by cooling the duct with air blown by the fan, the interior of the image pickup apparatus is efficiently cooled (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2014-45345).
In an image pickup apparatuses, sound may be recorded during picture recording. If a fan is driven while sound is recorded, operating sound of the fan is recorded as well. To address this problem, it is known that during picture recording, a fan is stopped, or the RPM of the fan is held low. For example, there is known an image pickup apparatus which has a stop mode in which a fan is stopped during picture recording (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2014-42168).
In the image pickup apparatus described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2014-45345, as much heat as possible is required to be collected in a duct so as to efficiently cool the image pickup apparatus using the duct. Accordingly, the duct and heat sources such as substrates are required to be concentrated around the duct and thermally connected together.
With such an arrangement in which heat sources are concentrated around a duct, when a fan is stopped during picture recording, temperatures of electric elements on substrates rise within a short time period due to a plurality of heat sources placed in a concentrated manner. Thus, there is a limit to the time period for which the fan is stopped.
However, picture recording over a long time period leads to an extended time period over which the fan is at rest, causing temperatures of substrates to inevitably rise, and this may cause a malfunction.